Kiparis
The Kiparis is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is unlocked after the player has bought all other submachine guns. Campaign The Kiparis is seen in the hands of Spetsnaz exclusively, and available in a weapons cache in "Numbers." Attachments used often are Extended Mags, Dual Wield, or Reflex sight. Multiplayer The Kiparis is the classified SMG, unlocked after buying all the other Submachine guns, so not before level 41. It has a twenty round magazine that empties very quickly. Although the recoil is very predictable (always up and to the right), burst-firing is necessary at mid to long range; having a Grip as an attachment can help to negate this. Due to its low ammo amount and high rate of fire it is recommended to have Scavenger and Warlord with the Extended Mag and a sight or silencer attachment. Having a sight to replace the iron-sights is optional, and up to preference, as the iron-sights on the Kiparis aren't particularly clear, but provide good peripheral vision. If Warlord is being used, having Extended Mags, and a Grip will make the weapon more useful at range, while Extended Mags and a Suppressor will transform it into a powerful stealth weapon. The Kiparis features the same wall-penetration as Assault Rifles, a unique attribute that will make it more effective than any other SMG when shooting through cover. Attachments *Dual Wield *Reflex *Extended Mag *ACOG Scope *Grip *Suppressor *Red Dot Sight *Rapid Fire Gallery For Camouflage images, click here. KiparisBO.jpg|The Kiparis KiparisadsBO.jpg|Iron sights Kiparisdual.png|Dual Wielded Kiparis. Picture 5.png|Kiparis with a Reflex Sight Trivia *"Kiparis" means "Cypress" in Russian. *The Kiparis is not in Zombie mode.﻿ *Kiparis is the name of an Australian river. *The serial number of Kiparis is "902040," and is found near the rear iron sight. *The Kiparis shares reloading sounds with the MP40. *The HUD icon shows the gun with Extended Mags and a folding stock. *On the Wii, the Kiparis is held with one hand instead of two, due to weapon twisting. *This weapon, along other Dual Wieldable SMGs, seem to hold their left hand as if they were Dual Wielding when diving to prone. *Adding the Grip to the Kiparis had no effect on the accuracy gun attribute in Create-a-Class 2.0. This was later fixed in an update. *Dual-Wielded Kiparis' have a considerable amount of recoil, much more than any other Dual-Wielded weapon. However, it always climbs up and to the right and so can be somewhat compensated for. *The Kiparis has a much higher bullet penetration and aim-assist level than all Submachine Guns besides the AK-74u. Being a 'Classified' weapon, this could be an advantage over other Submachine Guns. *The Kiparis' iron sights share similarities with the ''Call of Duty 4'' AK74u's iron sights. *The Kiparis' cases fly upwards when firing, obstructing the iron sights. *When the Dual Wield option is chosen in Create-a-Class, it shows the guns with extended magazines, however it does not affect the magazine size. *The Kiparis is the only Russian primary weapon in Black Ops that does not use the Russian-style ACOG or Red Dot Sight. Instead, it uses the ACOG and Red Dot Sight of western weaponry. Category:Submachine Guns